The present invention relates to the field of computer technologies, and more particularly, to a remote control method, a remote control apparatus, and a display apparatus.
With the continuous development of display technologies, sizes of display apparatus such as television sets, computer monitors and the like become larger and larger, and functions of them become richer and richer. The display apparatus able to display simultaneously multiple signal sources (i.e., display contents) in a display screen using means such as widgets and so on even appear.
Because of the unceasing promotion of functions of display apparatus, remote control operations for these display apparatus become more and more complex. However, nowadays, traditional remote controllers are still mainly adopted to perform remote control over these display apparatus.
It is hard to flexibly perform various control operations of display configuration on a display apparatus, such as enabling one or more signal sources to be displayed simultaneously in a display screen of the display apparatus, self-defining the layout of the signal sources in the display screen, quickly switching among the signal sources, and the like, by using the conventional remote controllers.
Therefore, a new type of remote control apparatus and method is required to enable a user to achieve flexible control over the display apparatus.